The Next Seven Years
by KiiBanshee
Summary: A series of journal entries written by Theodore Nott, sharing his interesting, sometimes humorous and eventually heart-breaking years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Follows his thoughts and experiences with his fellow Slytherins.
1. Last of Summer

**A/N: Hey everyone/anyone. This is my first proper attempt at a multi-chapter story, and my first story published to the public, really. **This is more of an introduction prior to Theodore's Hogwarts life.** I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Thank you~  
><strong>

**August 1****st**

I found this journal today, abandoned in my wardrobe somewhere. I was looking for a coat, but I found this instead. I haven't a clue when I bought it, but by the dusty black cover and empty pages, I assume it was a while ago.

Daphne's always telling me I should write (she's crazy about it), especially because I don't talk too much. I guess she's right – in which case – hello, journal.

**August 3****rd**

Forgot to write yesterday, but really, there's nothing to say.

**August 4****th**

I saw Daphne today. I mean, I see my best friend all the bloody time, but she quite literally dragged me out of bed this morning.

It's a good thing my father is used to her coming in and out of the fireplace, or else we'd have an issue. I was half asleep as I got dressed, Daphne waiting for me outside my bedroom.

I took one step out and, shoving an apple in my hands, Daph pulled me outside to enjoy the last of the summer weather. She wasn't too pleased that she got dirt on her new dress, but we spent the day exploring a nearby forest regardless.

It was a nice, warm day. Ruined my shoes climbing trees, though.

**August 6****th**

Going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Usually I wouldn't be too excited, but this time it's different. I'm starting my first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in less than a month's time, so I need to get my school supplies.

I must have read over my supply list at least ten times already. I'm excited to getting my cauldron and potion ingredients (though Daph keeps rambling on about Flourish and Blotts).

However, we're both excited to see what wands choose us at Ollivanders. My father and I are going with the Greengrass' tomorrow morning. I can't wait.

**August 7****th**

Merlin, what a day. I met Daphne, her little sister Astoria and their parents with my father at the Leaky Cauldron (a small pub in London) to get to Diagon Alley.

After getting our money from Gringotts (merlin, I hate to sound rude, but those goblins are nasty), Mrs. Greengrass took Daph and I (much to my best friend's dismay)

to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasion's. After about two hours (no, I'm not exaggerating), we were fitted with our black school robes and such before heading out.

The streets were colourful and busy as usual, but the excitement was heightened a considerable amount. At Flourish and Blott's, we bought all our schoolbooks;

I began to read my copy of _Magical Drafts and Potions _as Daph browsed the shop happily. We bought brass scales, telescopes, cauldrons (I was particularly excited with this),

crystal phials and quills (Daph was particularly excited with _this_), parchment, ink etc. at Scribbulus Writing Implements before stopping at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for a break.

My vanilla ice cream, though delicious, was not distracting me from what was to come next: Ollivanders.

The store was tiny, with thousands of wands in their boxes stacked up to the ceiling – Mrs. Greengrass cringed at the thin layer of dust around. Daph and I couldn't have cared less – all we wanted was our wands.

Daphne went first; she was measured and questioned and tried out several wands before a fine, ivory coloured wand chose her – Aspen, Dragon Heartstring, 11 inches precisely.

A pleased Daphne behind me, I hid my nerves as I, too, was measured and questioned by Mr. Ollivander. A Hornbeam wand, Unicorn Hair core and 10 ¼ inches chose me. Thrilled with our new wands, Daph and I left the store.

Before we returned home, however, we went to Eeylops Owl Emporium to buy owls (my father said they were practical, Daphne's father said they were elegant). I myself bought a Screech owl, whilst Daphne went for a Tawny.

Eventually, just before sunset, we headed back to our homes. I should rest, though as I sit in bed continuing to read _Magical Drafts and Potions_ and listening to my owl (unnamed as of yet) eating in his cage, sleep is my last priority.

**August 8th**

I still haven't a clue what to name my owl – Daphne's named hers 'Darrow'. It means 'spear' and is an Old English name...she puts a lot of thought into these things. I like it, but what's wrong with just 'Tony'?

**August 9th**

My father suggested 'Alden' for my owl. It's also Old English and means 'old friend'. The owl and I get along and he never goes too far for too long, so I think it suits. I have a feeling Daphne told my father about the name, though.

**August 10th**

Went for dinner at the Greengrass' tonight. Apparently we've all been invited to a party at the Zabini's house tomorrow.

While our parents were talking about the party, Daph and I were discussing the Zabini's themselves – it was a well-known fact that Mrs. Zabini had been married a few times, and all of her husbands had died mysteriously.

We weren't sure how many children Mrs. Zabini has, but my father tells me now she only has one. My father's gone to a few of her parties before but I've never been myself. I hope it goes well; I'm not too fond of parties and nor is Daphne.

**Might post the rest of the story but, as of now, I'm not too sure. If you review, thank you. If not, thanks for reading. **


	2. Path to Our Lives

**August 11th**

It wasn't too bad – I just arrived home half an hour ago. A lot of adults came up to me with the usual sympathetic looks and many came up to Daphne with foolish questions that she (politely) answered about her family.

We wandered around together, though avoided the other children (they were loud, daft and just plain irritating, as Daphne said). The Zabini's house was large and bright, filled with antique furniture and random shiny objects.

I spent a large amount of time listening to Draco boast about his own home as Daphne excused herself and wandered off on her own.

A few people I recognized as my mother's old friends approached me and asked how my father and I were, and I shrugged them off with short answers they forgave me for.

I wonder now if they thought I was just a sad, lonely little boy without motherly affection. I may be weedy and quiet, but that's just in my nature, not due to the unfortunate death of my mother.

Pointless hours pass with loud children and even louder adults. I focus on the music and absent-mindedly look for Daphne, something I seem to do often.

You spend eight years with someone, and his or her sudden absence should make you uncomfortable.

As it's time to leave, Daphne walks down the stairs with a strange boy with slanted eyes. She's wearing a denim jacket I assume is his and has a silly smile on her lips as they say goodbye.

It's not usual Daphne gets along with someone else, as she can be cold to people she doesn't think are worth her time. I suppose he must be all right, then, as she talks about him on our way home.

She tells me his name is Blaise, and that he is the Zabini child. Daphne mentions something about him being unusually warm, but I'm more interested in why she continues to talk about him.

Maybe that's what one does upon making a new friend.

I wouldn't know.

**August 15th**

I couldn't find this journal for a few days. Turns out I left it in the basement. I was in there the other day, looking for spare books on Potions and Transfiguration.

I find myself looking forward to learning these subjects the most, and it's really quite difficult to keep away from my wand. Draco came over yesterday, with his mother and father.

I (sort of) spoke to him in the garden, forced to listen to him boast and rant on about his house and wealth. He is confident he'll make Slytherin, and I don't doubt it.

Daphne and I (I mention her a lot, don't I?) both expect to be placed in Slytherin too, as our parents were. I'm not looking forward to spending so many years in a dorm with Draco.

**August 17th**

Everything's been so boring. Alden's gone hunting and my father's in his study, so I'm in the garden again, lying on the grass staring at a snail make his way across the stone path. Fun, right?

**August 21st**

Only eleven days until I board the Hogwarts Express. I grow more anxious and excited each day. I even had to lock my wand in my cupboard due to such strong temptation to use it.

**August 22nd**

Daphne and I spent the day together, talking of her goals and what she wants to achieve at Hogwarts (which is mainly everything possible).

She makes daisy chains and I briefly wonder what's so interesting about them, anyway. I don't ask her, though, as not to get one of her icy glares. It can be amusing sometimes, others not.

**August 25th**

Considering I see my best friend almost every day, I'm surprised I didn't notice earlier that she still wears the necklace I gave her three years ago. It's silver, with a dragonfly charm.

I bought it for her eighth birthday, after weeks of wondering what to get her. Usually I bought her books or quills (she's mad about quills, it's odd), but I wanted to get her something nicer that year.

My mother guided me, thank Merlin, and Daph loved it. I remember the great sense of relief that rushed over me. I spent all day looking for something perfect.

**August 26th**

Five more days and I'll be at King's Cross Station. The days are passing agonizingly slowly.

**August 27th**

Had to go have dinner with the Malfoy's today. Their peacocks have gotten bigger, I noted.

**August 30th**

I packed my trunk, today. I couldn't wait a moment longer. I freed my wand from my cupboard and keep it on my bedside table.

Alden is hooting quietly on my windowsill as I read and write, still pondering on what awaits me at school.

**August 31st**

Daphne came over again today, making sure I had everything packed and ready. She brought Darrow over and we sat in the garden until sunset, feeding our owls and talking of the next seven years together.

She's looking forward to Astronomy and Charms, smiling more than usual. Keeping her hands busy, she made me a daisy chain and even though I consider flowers girly, I wore it around my wrist anyway.

I'm laying in bed, now. I know I'll be tired in the morning, but I can't seem to fall asleep. I watch my clock tick slowly in the moonlight shining from my window.

Tomorrow will be a good day.

**Finally, Hogwarts is comin'. **


	3. It Starts with One Step

**September 1st**

This is going to be a bloody long entry.

I woke up early this morning at 7am and collected my things and got dressed.

About an hour later, I had breakfast with my father and in another hour after checking I had everything, we took a Portkey with the Greengrass' to an alley near King's Cross Station in London.

Pushing our trunks in trolleys, owls in cages on top, our parents guided Daph and I through to Platform 9 and ¾. My heart was hammering quickly against my chest as we reached the busy platform, watching the large, scarlet Hogwarts Express.

Talking with a few familiar faces (and by talking, I mean I stood with Daphne as she spoke to Pansy Parkinson and Draco), we soon said our goodbyes to our parents.

I hugged my father briefly as he gave me a few encouraging words – Daphne spent about five minutes hugging her own father, giving a curt nod and quick farewell to her mother.

I said goodbye to Astoria and Daphne did the same (yet again, quickly).

We boarded the train together, storing our trunks and owls securely. It was around then when whispers about Harry Potter being on the train started floating about.

Daphne and I didn't find the news all too interesting (I, because I was raised not thinking too highly of the Boy who Lived and Daphne...well. Daphne doesn't think too highly of anyone).

We sat in a compartment together with Pansy. I listened to the girls' talk/argue for a while and, at 11am sharp, the train left. Glancing at the platform and giving my father a final wave, it began.

Daphne, Pansy, Draco and I have known each other for years (Pureblood families), however none of us are extremely close, except for Daphne and I.

After bickering for half an hour, Daphne began to ignore Pansy and began speaking to me. After another hour of moping and not getting attention, Pansy cracked it, barking at us.

Daphne stared at her blankly before shrugging her off again – however, when the sweet trolley came around, Daphne bought the moping girl a treacle tart and handed it to her without a word.

Needless to say, after sharing sweets, the ride to Hogwarts was much more pleasant.

When it was getting a little darker outside, we parted briefly to get changed into our black school robes, now sitting on the edges of our seats with excitement.

The Hogwarts Express began to slow down at Hogsmeade station (Daphne informed me of the all-wizarding village) and, standing, all the students rose from their compartments to shuffle off the train.

We were informed by the conductor to leave our luggage on the train, and so we did (Pansy rather reluctantly).

Stepping out onto the Platform, Daphne began to shiver due to the sudden cold. She didn't whine (she rarely does) as she was much too distracted with all the other students.

A large man (I expect he was at least half giant, the size of him!) with a lantern called out then, beckoning all first years to go to him.

Daphne holding my arm as not to get lost, we – along with Draco, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy and a bunch of other first years – followed the gamekeeper down a steep path that lead to a large, dark lake.

We could see Hogwarts Castle on a mountain on the other side, inching closer to it as we (Daphne, Pansy and I) hopped into small boats, slowly, silently and enchantingly making our way across the lake.

Upon reaching an underground harbor, the tension heightened – we made our way through a passage and to the front, oak door of the castle.

A witch who looked quite stern opened the door and led all the first years into a chamber near the hall. Uncomfortably, all the first years seemed to stand closer than usual as we waited for the witch to return, anxiously awaiting what would happen next.

Standing in line, we followed the witch out of the chamber once she returns and into the Great Hall – I won't go into detail about the hall, for I could talk about it for a long, long time.

We stood by the teacher's table, facing the rest of the school. Daphne looked confident, crazy girl.

A stool was placed before us, with a dingy old hat on top. The Sorting Hat my father had told me about. It began to sing, and I heard Draco yawn, quite unimpressed.

The same, stern witch began to call out names from a piece of parchment and students, one by one, sat on the stool and put on the hat. The first girl was sorted into Hufflepuff, and I heard Draco snicker.

Whenever a new classmate joined them, the students of each house (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin) cheered rather loudly. Millicent Bulstrode was the first Slytherin, followed by Crabbe, Davis and Goyle.

Daphne was called up after a bushy haired Gryffindor.

The Sorting Hat took a minute or two to decide where to put her before it shouted "Slytherin!" Daph had let out a small sigh of relief and took off the hat, dark locks bouncing down her back as she joined the serpents with a proud smile.

Then, Draco was called up and, as we all thought, he was placed immediately into Slytherin, too. Soon enough I was placed into Slytherin and sat beside Daph, followed by Pansy who giggled nervously as she made her way to the table.

People began to whisper when Harry Potter's name was called, everyone watched him. I heard some of the older students debating whether or not he'd be a serpent, too.

After awhile the sorting had bellowed "Gryffindor!" and everyone applauded politely. Most seemed to be uninterested by now, but when Blaise Zabini was called up, Daphne's head shot up also, watching as the strange boy was put into Slytherin.

The Headmaster – Albus Dumbledore – made a speech. We ate a brilliant feast (Daph only ate half of her food until Zabini commented on how she was "too thin") and chatted quietly amongst one another, introducing ourselves.

Tracey Davis was another Slytherin girl. She seems nice enough, but she's a bit daft. She's a half blood (as Millicent Bulstrode) and was raised by her muggle mother, so she doesn't know a lot about the Wizarding World.

I tried to explain how the currency works, but I don't think she get's it quite yet. Already Pansy is fawning over Draco, and it's obvious how much he likes the attention. We were beginning to get tired when we were called to head to our common rooms, after another speech from the Headmaster.

Our common room is in the Dungeons, beneath the black lake we sailed across earlier. It's dark with a fireplace and antique furniture, and after giving Daph a hug and bidding her goodnight, we went our separate ways to the dorms.

The dormitories have four-poster beds with emerald green hangings. Zabini chose the bed on the far right of the room, furthest away as possible from the door and anyone else, and I'm between him and Draco, Crabbe furthest to the left and Goyle in between.

The water rushes slowly and gently across the windows and its really quite dark and beautiful. I could have sworn I saw a merperson swim by curiously, earlier.

Our trunks were waiting in our room, and our owls (the prefect informed us) were up in the owlery, safe. I'm absolutely exhausted from the long day and I'm sitting in my bed once more as I write, excited for classes tomorrow.

Okay, I'm going to put my quill down...

...Now.


	4. Moving Forward

**September 2****nd**

The castle is amazing, if not hard to navigate around. The portraits are of help, of course. I had my first charms lesson today, after finally finding the classroom with Daphne.

Our teacher for that class is Professor Flitwick, a tiny man. He taught us the levitating charm, "Wingardium Leviosa".

Daph, keen with charms, picked it up rather quickly, followed by Emilie Ignory, a girl I hadn't even noticed until that lesson.

It's great to finally be able to use our wands, if not a little nerve wracking. Transfiguration was with the same stern witch from our first day, Professor McGonagall.

It's a rather complex and dangerous subject (Draco laughed quietly at this) apparently, yet interesting all the same.

I find you need to concentrate and be quite precise with Transfiguration, which is sort of hard to do when you have the likes of Crabbe and Goyle guffawing and poking each other with their wands.

Oh, I forgot to mention – Professor McGonagall is an Animagus. Her Animagus form is of a cat, much to Daphne's delight. After those two fun classes was History of Magic.

I don't mind History but even Daphne, who is interested in that sort of thing, found it hard to pay attention to the droning voice of Professor Binns.

He's the only Professor at Hogwarts who is a ghost, such as the Bloody Baron (but more on him later). Pansy has ended up writing notes to Draco and the other girls in class whilst Daph and I took

a few notes. Lunch was a huge relief, once we actually made it down the marble staircase and into the Great Hall again.

Daph seems to be highly interested in the Enchanted ceiling, which I find odd, considering it's only showing what the sky is like outside.

Perhaps it's her appreciation for more elegant or beautiful magic, who knows.

Now – the Bloody Baron. He's the reserved ghost of Slytherin house and has his clothes stained in silver blood. He doesn't talk much and carries around chains.

Everyone seems too afraid to ask him why his robes are bloodied.

I wouldn't.

**September 3****rd**

Herbology is an all right subject, I suppose. Though, I could be saying this just as it provides ingredients for Potions (a class I am yet to have). We're only being lectured, for now.

I was sitting next to Daph and Tracey Davis, the daft blonde haired girl, and she seemed rather interested though.

Professor Sprout (Daph smirked at the appropriate last name) teaches us and is the head of Hufflepuff house, and so Draco saw her as a bit of a joke.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was looking as if it was going to be a fun, rich subject – however, Professor Quirrel is a frightened, stuttering man who, frankly, gets on my nerves.

The D.A.D.A room smells of Garlic and his turban is distracting.

We have our first Astronomy lesson tonight, at 12am. How nice.

**September 4th**

This morning at breakfast, the owl post was particularly loud. Daphne glanced up in the middle of her first piece of toast and gave two knuts to a barn owl that delivered her the Daily Prophet.

I read over her shoulder and, once again fell victim to the snickering of other first years.

Daph and I were constantly whispered about amongst children, ignoring snide remarks and 'witty' comments about our relationship (which is just a close friendship, thank you very much).

We had Astronomy yesterday (I'm sitting in the common room with Daph and Pans, who are working on their Transfiguration essays) and my best friend is much more excited about it than I am.

It's not that I don't find stars and constellations interesting, I just don't fancy going to a class at 12am.

I'm tired and I'm watching Tracey and Bulstrode talking by the fire, looking far too chirpy for girls who have only gotten a bit of sleep.

Draco is with Crabbe and Goyle, snickering about Ignory (who I didn't see in the corner, actually).

Zabini is up in our dorm, antisocial as he is, and the common room is sleepy in general, the older students seemingly tired from the long day.

I think I might go to bed.

**September 5****th**

Not much time to write, tonight. Goyle got detention for sleeping in the middle of a Transfiguration lecture and was in a horrid mood for the rest of the day.

In the middle of dinner Crabbe laughed at him from getting spooked by the Baron, and Goyle tipped a goblet of pumpkin juice on him.

That resulted in a small food fight, which was stopped by Professor McGonagall herself giving us blokes' detention tomorrow evening (Zabini scowled, as he hadn't even been involved).

Pansy got a bit of treacle tart in her hair and was screeching loudly, giving Daphne a headache, putting her in a bad mood, too. Mrs. Norris

(this bloody cat which follows everyone that might be doing something wrong) stalked us to the common room afterwards.

Overall it wasn't a fantastic day, but I'm still excited for tomorrow: our first Potions lesson.


End file.
